candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 586
| moves = 35 | target = 20,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 68 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The difficulty in this level comes from the positioning of the ingredients. They drop into three columns which are interrupted by gaps in the board, meaning the ingredients can almost never be collected without the player shifting the ingredients one column to the left or right. This requires the player to line up a vertical or horizontal match at the perfect time which will allow the ingredient, which continues to move on a conveyor belt, to be shifted sideways. *Ingredients and candies never slide left or right in this level. Stars Strategy *If you are fortunate enough to have two matching candies above the ingredient, then you need only one of that colour on either side of the bottom of the conveyor to swap out with a vertical match. This occurs occasionally. If you are on mobile, it is suggested to reload until this layout occurs. Otherwise, you must try for a horizontal match: look to the adjacent conveyor at the candy colour (or candies if ingredient on middle conveyor belt) that is even with your ingredient. Then try to get two candies of that same colour on either side of the ingredient conveyor (which requires a great deal of luck). If you do so before the ingredient ready for the switch, you then have to "waste" moves on other side of board hoping not to trigger anything that will move your aligned colours. For the edge conveyors, there are also two non-moving spaces at the top left and right that you can attempt to make same colour. This will also permit a horizontal swap. Once switched, it is relatively easy to bring the ingredients down. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the main priority is to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 95,000 points for two stars and an additional 110,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,720 points per move95,000 points / 35 moves = 2,714.29 points per move for two stars and an additional 3,160 points per move110,000 points / 35 moves = 3142.86 points per move for three stars. *The layout of the board means that the ingredient can only be switched at the bottom of the conveyor belt. Furthermore, if the switch is not made, players will have to wait for four more moves to get it back, wasting at least 12,000 points.4 moves × 3,000 points per move during sugar crush = 12,000 pointsThis does not include the activation of the striped candies created which will give more points. With such a small space around the conveyor belt, it is very hard to make the switch. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. Strategy *If the player is lucky to switch the ingredient in two moves, make it a priority to drop it in one move if possible. If colour bombs are created by the system, use it to clear the most abundant candies if possible. Trivia *The layout of this level is similar to level 239 except for the three holes below stacks. This is an ingredients level instead. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery